


De Blonde Baby

by BicthItsNina



Category: Rocky Series (Movies), Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991), The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Alien mommy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Big Baby Kenner, Breastfeeding, Clingy, Consensual Sex, Diapers, Different Universes, Dominatrix, Drinking, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fighting, Kinky, Mommy Kink, Pacifiers, Random - Freeform, Sexy, Violence, babying, sweet mommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicthItsNina/pseuds/BicthItsNina
Summary: Some kinda serious sexy stories between the goddess Nina and sometimes!her blonde haired blue eyed babies.As per usual with my other work, it’s a mix of hornyness and fluff <3





	1. Blue Jorōgumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright boys, it’s a Showdown in Little Tokyo fanfic.
> 
> Our two boys go and interrogate Nina in her dominatrix/sex club, her and Chris get into an argument about what happened, sexy times ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probs never paid attention but I didn’t know the character’s first name was Chris lol.

Kenner held his breath as he walked up the sidewalk, turning his head at the oh too familiar sexy sign.

It was the top half of a woman with big lips and huge hair, in flashy neon, the word _Jorōgumo_ across her bare chest. A feeling of passive longing filled his belly, remembering all the _fun_ times he and the ‘goddess’ had together.

“Whore spider? What the hell’s up with that?” Johnny piped up, scoping the area in front of the big, looming black building. It was obviously Asian inspired with carved fire-breathing spider yōkais, guarding the front entrance.

“It’s a dungeon.” Kenner simply stated, keeping his internal feelings at bay. He didn’t need to let his cop partner in on what he does in private. That was his business... And the sexy spider lady.

Johnny paused, eyes widening at the word ‘dungeon’.

“And how do you know that, champ?” He looked at him quickly, cheekily grinning.

“Someone from the inside sent in a tip, the owner knows something about guns coming in...” They approached the building’s massive doors, standing outside for a minute. “And it’s not a real dungeon, the city wouldn’t let her get away with that.”

“Oh, so it’s a woman I see? And do you know her?” Kenner just looked at him and smirked halfheartedly.

“She has a severe mothering instinct, just to let you know. Come on, we have work to do.” The pair headed inside the big black French doors.

Once they stepped inside, there were a few women standing in doorways, looking pretty hot in their own respective outfits or bare ass naked. There were moans and groans and some yells of pain, from sexual beatings.

Kenner was quiet, keeping his eyes away from the erotic ladies and focused on who needed to be found and questioned.

“Woah, this is what you’ve been doing in your spare time?” The more time he worked with the samurai, the more he got to see naked chicks. In theory, it sounded pretty damn good, everything sounds better on paper...

“No, and I wouldn’t tell you if I did.” The built blonde peered around, trying to spot the sexy owner.

‘She might be with a client.’ He scowled, totally not jealous over the thought of his woman taking care of someone else.

The door at the end of the hallway slammed open, revealing Kenner’s lost spider lover.

His eyes were drawn to her hips, how sassily they swung... Damn, how much he wanted to grab them again...

“Detective Kenner... And who are you cutie?” A short curvy woman appeared and strutted towards the two, glancing at her ex but swiftly moving onto the new adorable man.

Ms. curvy delight was in tight black leggings and a wonderful cropped white gypsy shirt, complete with sexy fluffy heels.

“We have a few questions to ask you.” Johnny blushed slightly but acted very polite in the presence of a pretty lady. He was trying to be professional, they are cops after all.

“Um, Kenner...” The woman took a deep breath, turning into a completely different person. “How dare you interrogate me in my place of business?!” She snapped, her eyes immediately went back to the blonde man that broke her heart.

Murata jumped back as Kenner turned back to his partner and shrugged, taking a step towards his ex lover mommy.

“You got a lot of balls... You fucking know what you did, you bastard!” She was seething with rage as the man she had once loved and cared for was trying to get information out of her!

“Look, now is not the time for that, kitten.” He let the pet name slip and rolled his eyes, mouthing a small ‘fuck’.

“Kitten?! Do you know this woman? Is this who you were talking about?”

“Yeah...” He scratched the back of his head, not knowing where to look, being backed into a corner.

“Did you honestly fail to brief him whatsoever?” The dominatrix rolled her eyes with an amused smile, hungrily gazing at the two. “Aww you were talking about me? Of course he knows me, he was my baby.” She smugly smirked, watching the tall blonde blush.

“I _told_ you she had a mothering problem.”

“I have nothing more to say, either you two go or else I’ll get one of my bouncers escort you out.” She waved them away and started to turn.

“Wait, ma’am, what did you and Detective Kenner do exactly?” Johnny didn’t need to know all the gory and personal details, just a little pint-sized summary would be lovely.

“Murata, what does this have to do with anything?” Kenner looked visibly irritated and deprived, his ex was tempting him to take her in front of his partner. Mommy was teasing him relentlessly and he was a mad boy! He could have a tantrum right here, right now from mommy being a mean old lady!

“I think you have yet another personal vendetta and I don’t think I have enough energy after what happened last time.” Johnny sounded breathless, having a flashback of all the Yoshida gang samurai bullshit they had gone through before.

“I’ll choose to respect his privacy, as he obviously doesn’t care about mine.” She turned to leave, her plump ass in full view of the men. The blonde cop grabbed her wrist, turning her swiftly back around.

“I didn’t come here just for you to make me feel guilty! I don’t need this right now, Nina!”

“Don’t you dare yell at me! You’re the one who broke my heart!” The small woman was not at all intimidated by his yelling or his physical stature. She stood her ground and tried her best not to tear up.

He genuinely hurt her and she couldn’t get over the fact that he would just get up one day and leave her, forever. No note, no calls, not even a goodbye, and now he wants to come crawling back and demand information?!

“What, was I supposed to wait here and piss myself? I told you I had things to do!” He couldn’t sit on his padded ass and play baby forever, he needed to be a man and get some grown up revenge.

“You didn’t object to that when we were alone, you ass! You know how much you meant to me, bambino. So lost, until you came to me.~” There was a twinkle in her eyes as she stepped closer, smelling that amazing cologne.

“I wasn’t so lost when I came... I just needed someone, I thought you understood that.” Kenner stated quietly, not wanting all the new-found attention on him by random workers.

“Chris, I only care for the sweetest of babies.~ But you already know that, don’t you baby?.”

“You know, I can go if you two need sometime alone.” Johnny backed up, seriously wondering if he definitely had to walk away.

“No, as I said, y’all can fuckin’ go. Go, leave, I know you’ll be back, Kenner.” She stepped back and shooed them off, finally walking away and back to her personal study.

“Well champ, what did we learn today?” Johnny held back his laughter, did he really just have an interaction with Kenner’s mistress?

What the hell was his job?!

“Don’t patronize me, I’ll get what I need out of her.”

“Didn’t you do that last time? I don’t think we’re allowed to do that on the job again.” Oh Minako... That ship sailed a long time ago...

~

“Oh Kenner, back again?” The curvy woman slinked to the door, curving herself in the doorway. Looking around, she noticed that it was nighttime. No windows were in the building, probably against code. “Aw, did you come all this way for me to read you a bedtime story? That’s sweet.” She sneered, moving out of the way to let her past baby inside.

“I’m not here to play, kitty.” He weakly replied, falling back into a passive tone. From all that time ago...

“Oh? Then why did you come back? Certainly not for me.” Nina inched herself closer, placing a hand on his bicep. “I’ll tell ya what, Detective Kenner, if you let me do what I need to do then you can come home with me. Would you like that? For old times sake?” She cooed, knowing how much he missed being a baby with mommy.

“You know how busy I am, I’ve gotten more work since the... Incident.” It didn’t make him nor Johnny look too good after someone exploded in the middle of a festival.

All that goddamn paperwork really takes up time...

“Yeah, when you blew Yoshida up.” The curvaceous lady rolled her heavily mascaraed eyes. “Come with me, you know the drill.” The woman giggled as she pulled the tall, muscular man towards her dark personal boss room.

Inside said room was a secret special room, just for the babies. She was done pussyfooting around the issue and what needed to be done.

“Nina... I don’t have time for this.” The blonde blushed a deep red as he knew where she was leading him. He had been here and done the same thing countless times.

“You always used to make time for me, for mommy. Where did all that time go, hmmm?” They neared a large, white French door, the beaut stopped and glimpsed back at him.

“I can’t relax right now, we have a case to break.”

“Shh, don’t say another word... It’s been a long time since you got to play, hasn’t it?” Turning the door’s engraved knob, it opened to a soft colored room.

A nursery, a vast adult nursery with larger than life furniture and clothing.

Kenner felt a full body blush as he stopped in the doorway, peeking down at his wonderful ex.

“Don’t tease me like this Nina, please.” Mommy kept a firm hold on his hand, rubbing his back. A baby fighting being little is so upsetting, and after such a long time...

“Honey... Alright, but you know where I am if you need any help. You’re still my baby, my big, strong baby. Mommy’s always here if you need some time to relax... And if you need a few other amenities.” She placed her dainty hand on his massive bulge, gripping it. “I knew you would come back... Our times together were too amazing.”

“Nina... I have to go.”

“Don’t make me wait like last time...” Addictive lips went against hers, a longing kiss filled with love and care. “And, the bastards you’re looking for, they’re on the other side of town. Two other cops found their shit before you and that cutie could.” She put long fingers to her chin and tapped, easily thinking. “I think their names are Riggs and Murtaugh.”

“Dammit... Whenever I’m with you, your games take up my time.” He smirked, a large hand falling on the woman’s curvy hip.

“I’m glad I can help, you need something to take your mind off all those adult things.” Nina lifted a hand and placed it on his chiseled jaw, damn, like the god’s crafted it themselves.

“In order to get things done, I have to be an adult.” He smiled, feeling her up quite a bit, hearing a feminine giggle.

“Aw, but I wish you didn’t. It isn’t healthy for babies to play pretend all day.” She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips.

“I... I might have a few minutes...” Hey what the hell, a few minutes with the spider goddess herself? That’s fine with him, as long as she doesn’t get carried away.

“That’s all the time I need, now lay down for mama.”

~

“I’m still surprised that I can get nappies on an Adonis.” The woman awwed, pawing at the growing erection in the detective’s newly fastened diaper. “Getting excited because of mommy? Or because you haven’t been in diapers in such a long time?”

The built blonde man blushed and turned his head to the side in embarrassment, away from mommy.

“Aw, shy as always...” She rubbed his muscly thighs and giggled, hearing a quiet whine. “I think someone needs their pacifier to curve their sudden mood... Or, is someone hungry?” The mommy knew exactly what to say to make detective Chris Kenner drool.

She pulled her shirt down, revealing an expensive jeweled bra. Turning his head Kenner’s eyes went wide, he hadn’t seen those puppies in a long time. He felt his mouth become dry and his mind turned into baby mush.

“Come here, little one, I know you’re hungry.” She cooed, holding her arms out for the giant baby.

The man bolted into her arms and pawed at the bra, nipping and wanting desperately to get some of mommy’s milk.

“Such a big diaper... I can never understand how such a handsome man can be so dreadfully shy.” She smiled kindly, unhooking her secure brassiere for the lustful babe.

Kenner continued to say nothing, only making small, mewling and wanting noises as he torturously waited for mommy to get that damn bra off.

“Aww sweetheart, you must be so hungry!” The baby nodded quickly, whining loudly but cooing as mommy pulled off her bra. “Go ahead, don’t hurt mama.” He was flabbergasted, how in the world could he forget about those gorgeous melons?

He took one in his mouth and steadied himself, closing his eyes and with one suckle, he fell in love all over again. The sweet, creamy treat filled his mouth and he gulped it down, in a daze full of ecstasy.

Mommy let him suckle, taking it all in. Her tall baby was back in his nursery, all safe and surely becoming full. She rubbed his tummy, spreading light kisses all over his forehead and temples.

“You look tired, you want mommy to read so you can go nigh’ nigh’?” Nina baby talked, feeling him let go of her still dribbling teat.

“Mama...” He drunkenly grinned, milk dripping down his lips as he kissed her nipple over and over again.

‘My special baby’s back home... Where he belongs...’ Mommy reached over and grabbed a book, opening it and setting it on her lap so the baby can see and follow along.

The only thing that Kenner remembered before he passed out was all the pretty pictures mama showed him from a baby book... It was really nice...

And the two nice pillows he laid on before everything became dark were pretty nice too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most people, I would think, call the spider yokais a Tsuchigumo (yokai), but whatever. I’m not Japanese so I honestly wouldn’t really know, all I can do is try my best at the research.
> 
> I think that I take this book a little more seriously?? Idk lol I might


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ivan Drago story with the one and the only mommy Nina :p

“Kitten?” The Adonis of a man leaned against the wooden door frame, frightened and shaking like a leaf. Tears that he despised were coming out of his blue eyes and landing on the warm wood.

“Baby?” Nina groaned, sitting up from her spot. “What’s the matter?” She blinked the sleep from her eyes and saw her poor baby.

‘Dammit, I should’ve slept with him to try and help him get a good night’s sleep...’

“Another nightmare?” She cooed, holding an arm out for him to come and sit.

The man nodded, stumbling but running to the small woman. He sat on the bed and fell into her arms, hiding his face in her shoulder.

“Oh no, baby, it’s ok. They can’t get you, you know that.” Nina whispered, holding him warmly.

“I-I know! But...” His voice cracked as delicate hands rubbed his back, making him feel the slightest bit better. “So scared!” He didn’t cry! No! He doesn’t cry, not now, not ever!

“I told you you were more than welcome to stay in my bed so these things don’t happen.” She stroked his blonde hair and cooed, his big hands grasping her nightgown. “Don’t cry, baby, mama’s got you.” The poor thing was holding onto her for dear life, crying into her nightgown like he saw the devil himself.

Those nightmares brought such a big and strong man down to his knees... Nina didn’t like the fact that no one around poor Ivan wanted to notice he was hurting. He’s been hurting for a long time and no one tries to help or do anything about it!

That’s why he came and found mama Nina. She took care of him, helped with his diet... And a few things even Ivan was embarrassed by but he knew it helped a lot.

“You need something besides these to calm you down?” She motioned to her breasts as the Siberian Bull began to calm down. Like, your paci?”

“No, not tonight...” He blushed as he lifted his head and saw a slight smile on Nina’s face. He knew all she wanted to do was help... But it was rather embarrassing to suckle on something meant for babies.

“Are you sure? You want something to eat?” She wormed one of her arms out of the macho man’s grasp and tugged down a strap. “You hungry?”

Ivan eyes peered over and he drooled, seeing a perky nipple leaking succulent milk. It smelled so tasty and dream fulfilling...

_Fuck._

“I know you’re hungry, come on.” Warm lips surrounded Nina’s nipple as she sat there and grabbed a blanket, covering him loosely. “Don’t want you getting cold.”

As much as he was a real Russian and he could take the cold, he was her baby and she couldn’t have him getting sick. A sick bambino was one of the worst things and little babies shouldn’t have to go through that.

Ivan suckled tiredly, a hand around the small woman’s waist. He felt light and warm in her hold, she felt so loving and kind. Creamy milk flowed easily into his mouth and down his throat, making him want more and more.

“There we go... My sweet baby, sweet little baby...” She crooned, suppressing a yawn. He melted into her touch, the seemingly magic liquid having a lulling and sleep-inducing effect on him. He kept his mouth on her nipple, keeping up with the jet streams of nourishment. Hell, if he kept this up, he wouldn’t need to work himself out to the point of exhaustion.

The stuff had something in it... But hey, it did what it needed to do, a feeding and sleepy time...

Ivan’s eyes grew heavy, his belly becoming full. He really hoped that there wouldn’t be more nightmares when he slept in mama’s bed... A warm, calmness washed over him as he fought with himself to keep his eyes somewhat open.

What did this tiny woman eat to cause this type of reaction? How was this possible??

“Let’s get some sleep...” She laid down, The Adonis of a man still on her breast, curling up at her side. “You cosy?” She whisper giggled, running a hand through his hair.

Ivan nodded shyly, keeping this wonderful spot all to himself as he closed his eyes, easing into bed.

“Kitten...”

“Goodnight baby.” Mama didn’t mind being a teddy bear to a big baby, a big sweet scared baby could always use one for the night.

Ivan didn’t care or want to know about how mama’s milk put him in a trance. All he cared about was sleeping next to a woman he loved and adored... He hoped he wouldn’t wake mama up again.

And how tomorrow will go.

Oh boy, how tomorrow would go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s a man of many words, as we all know lol  
Idk, since he doesn’t talk much cause the whole language barrier and he has other people talking for him, I can’t really force myself to write him talking a whole lot  
Maybe that’s just me but we all know that Nina can speak in many other languages ;)


End file.
